


Rich Boys

by ehvul_butterfly (summerbutterfly), summerbutterfly



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: AU, AU- Modern Setting, Badboys being Badboys, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/ehvul_butterfly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/summerbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo is a South Beach playboy with money to burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well...this is pretty smutty. It was going to be a one shot, but the ideas (and the smut) just kept coming. There is both boy/boy sex and boy/girl sex. And plot. Because I like plot with my smut. Also, this is AU-ish Miami. I've clubbed there, but it's been a little while, so my lingo may be off.
> 
> FYI, I'm still new to this fandom, but I've fallen hard for it. Thank you Minekura for such awesome boys, and thank you Saiyuki fandom for all the awesome work that is out there. Thank you 2nds2disaster for the beta. I hope I can do you all justice.

There was a club for everything on South Beach. Clubs for boys, clubs for girls, clubs for boys who liked girls, boys who liked boys, boys who liked boys and girls and boys who liked everything in between. It was all there; ripe for the taking, you just had to know what you were looking for.

And if you were Sha Gojyo, you always knew exactly what you were looking for.

He’d been running the Scene since before he turned 18. Then after, when the money had transferred to his name, he ran it harder and longer. Set, Cameo, Opium, Dream- he’d spent his fair share of nights in their V.I.P. rooms, worked his way through a fair share of their clientele, and consumed more than his fair share of their alcohol and party favors. He knew their bartenders, owners, dancers, groupies and the endless sea of fringe hangers-on that attached themselves to anything that was happening in the now.

He’d grown up here. The sand, the sea, the Circuit- they were in his blood. For him, there was nowhere like Miami.

And for a real good night of laid-back debauchery, there was nowhere in Miami quite like Shangri-la.

“Good evening, Mr. Sha.”

“Doku.” Gojyo greeted Shangri-la’s hulking doorman with a nod, a gesture Doku returned as he pulled aside the velvet rope.

“The usual tonight?” he asked.

“If you would,” Gojyo replied.

Doku nodded again and a smaller, younger bouncer emerged from the shadows. He took Doku’s place without a word, re-hooking the rope’s latch as Doku ushered Gojyo through the foyer.

“I’ll take you up,” he said. “Come with me.”

“Why thank you.”

Gojyo ambled past the waiting crowd, winking at a couple of pretty blondes standing near the entrance. They were tall, with legs for days, and exactly the type that would look fantastic draped across his bed at sunrise.

Too bad he didn’t have a few minutes to chat them up.

Maybe later, he thought, and made his way into the club’s dark interior.

It was roughly a quarter to midnight, early by South Beach standards, and yet the bodies were already thick on the dance floor. That was another thing about Shangri-la, it was never empty no matter what the hour, and Gojyo found himself smiling as the warm, decadent throb of bass rose up from the floor. In front of him, Doku cleared a path to the club’s private elevator.

And as the heavy bronze doors slid shut behind them, Doku spoke.

“Banri’s in,” he said. “So’s Kou. They got here about 11:00.”

“Really.” Gojyo pulled a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket and lit one up. “Must be a slow night. They come alone?”

“Banri did. Kou’s brought the little piece he picked up in Ibiza. And of course, the groupies showed up.”

“Heh.” Gojyo blew out a stream of smoke, watching it fade into the dull surface of the elevator’s mirrored walls. With his free hand, he artfully re-arranged the stray auburn hairs that had escaped his ponytail and gave his reflection a good once-over. He was looking damn fine tonight. Unbuttoned Armani shirt, painted on leather pants. He’d forgone jewelry with the exception of a heavy platinum and diamond cross that hung around his neck. The cross was the last gift he’d ever received from his mother.

Well, the last one worth talking about anyway.

“The twink and the pimp out on the town, spending daddy’s hard earned cash.” He caught Doku’s sidelong glance in the metal and flashed him a sardonic grin. “Oh well. I’m sure the management doesn’t mind.”

“You’re not really one to talk about spending other people’s cash,” Doku returned. “It’s not like the money in your pocket is yours.”

“My parents are fucking dead.” Gojyo took a long drag and exhaled. “Who else’s fucking money would it be?”

“You didn’t earn it.”

“So? Neither did they.”

Doku seemed about to speak again, but the elevator doors chose that moment to slide open, revealing the upper balcony of Shangri-la’s V.I.P. room. It was already buzzing and filled with South Beach elite, including the two aforementioned men, their various admirers and the prerequisite number of attractive extras.

Gojyo sauntered out into the mix. “Thanks for the ride, Doku. Catch you later, yeah?”

“Sure. Have a good night, Mr. Sha.”

Doku disappeared as the elevator closed, descending back down from whence it came.

Gojyo made his way over to his usual table where his usual waitress was waiting, bottle in hand.

“Well hello,” he purred, sliding an arm around her waist. “Don’t you look scrumptious tonight.”

The waitress, a buxom, nubile nursing student who’d started about six months ago, giggled, leaning into his touch.

“It’s my usual uniform, Gojyo,” she chided. “You always act like you’ve never seen it before.”

“That’s because every time I see you in it, you look better and better.” He nuzzled her ear, smiling against her skin as she shivered. “Also, because I like to think about what’s underneath. Or what’s not.”

The waitress pushed him playfully. “You know it would be downright unladylike to go without panties in a skirt this short,” she said. “Never mind that Mr. Sanzo would never allow it.”

Gojyo pulled her closer. “Maybe so, but one of these times you’re going to do it. Just because. And I will get so turned on that I will take you right here.”

Gojyo pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the whorl of her ear. The girl shivered again, pulling back enough for him to notice her flushed cheeks.

“You’re terrible,” she whispered.

“Actually, I’m fantastic,” he corrected. “You said so yourself.”

The girl’s blush deepened and she squirmed out his hold, dropping ice into a tumbler with a shaky hand. “I’ll get Goku to bring you some more glasses,” she said. “And I’ve got to go check on my other tables. But if you need something...”

“I know how to find you.” Gojyo fell backward into a pile of pillows. The waitress nodded, then hurried away, her tiny skirt riding up her thighs in a way that was positively decadent.

Gojyo poured himself a glass. Over the rim, his eyes scanned the room, noting that yes, V.I.P. was definitely buzzing. And also that Kou was definitely still banging the guy he’d picked up two weekends ago in Ibiza. Gojyo vaguely remembered his name being Neek or Nee or something. Something that sounded like the noise a frightened rabbit might make, and it amused him to think about Kou shouting it out in bed. He’d fucked Kou once, back before he knew better. It had been all right, but Kou was a bit too vocal for his tastes. It wouldn’t have been so bad if it had just been noises, but Kou liked to provide running commentary on what was happening. And when the word choices tended to err on the side of cheesy...well, it just really made Gojyo not want to go back for seconds.

“Hey, Gojyo!”

Gojyo looked up from his room-wide perusal. “Oh. Hey, Goku.” He sipped his whiskey as the bar back set a stack of clean tumblers on the table. “How’s it goin’?”

“Not bad. Super busy tonight.” The kid grinned, eyes so bright with youthful exuberance that it was hard for Gojyo to remember sometimes that they were only three years apart. “Homura says hello, by the way. Oh, and Sanzo says stop harassing Yaone.”

Gojyo snorted. “Fucking Sanzo. He installed the cameras then, did he?”

Goku nodded. “Last week after Mr. Banri got into that fight. He said he wouldn’t have his club’s reputation tarnished because some rich boys couldn’t behave.”

“Well you tell him rich boys never behave.” Gojyo took another sip. “And also tell him that if Yaone wanted me to stop, she’d let me know.”

Goku smirked. “Well, I’ll tell him but I’m sure he’ll have some snappy comeback.”

“Like what? ’Fuck off and die’? Already heard that one.”

Goku’s smirk evolved into a chuckle that was drowned out by the arrival of fresh entourage from the elevator. The new group contained the two girls Gojyo had spotted earlier, as well as several guys, one of which caught his attention as he made his way over to Banri. He was dressed in like an unkempt schoolboy, his white shirt untucked, his tie loose and his khakis more suited to the polo club than a nightclub. But he was tall, his features striking, and his smile was the kind that sent the best sort of sexual shivers running down Gojyo’s spine.

Gojyo watched him make is way over to Banri, his body language indicating an intimate familiarity with the man, and their shared kiss igniting enough interest in Gojyo to raise more than just an eyebrow.

“Goku,” he said. “Who’s that?”

“Who’s who?” Goku followed his gaze. “Oh him? I dunno, why?”

“Just wondering.”

Gojyo sipped again. Schoolboy was smiling, leaning into Banri’s shoulder as the older man whispered something in his ear. Whatever it was, it made him laugh and give Banri a naughty look from under lowered lashes.

Gojyo set the glass on the table. “I’ll be right back,” he announced.

“Where you going?”

“To talk to Banri.”

Goku blinked. “What? Why? You guys hate each other.”

“Hate is relative.” Gojyo stood, tugging his pants down just so, revealing a tiny sliver of hip. “And we don’t really hate each other, we just don’t get along most of the time. Anyway, I’ll be back. Don’t give away my table.”

“Um, ok. But don’t forget Mr. Sanzo....”

The rest of the kid’s statement was lost in the swell of bass as the DJ downstairs tore into a new set. They were now into prime clubbing hours, and the sound system of Shangri-la was being ramped up accordingly. The two leggy girls squealed, grabbing each other and breaking into a euphoric, grinding dance. Gojyo spared them a glance, but kept most of his attention trained on Banri’s table, and the dark-haired man sipping delicately from a bright green drink.

“Banri.” Gojyo sidled up, pulling out a cigarette and putting it between his lips. “I’ve lost my light, can I borrow yours?”

Banri’s narrow eyes trailed over Gojyo’s lanky form. “Gojyo,” he said. “How are you tonight.”

“Fine.” Gojyo gave Mr. Ivy League a very unsubtle once over. “Better once I get my fix.”

“That so.” Banri pulled out silver lighter and flicked the flint. “Too much of a good thing will kill you, ya know.”

Gojyo leaned down until the tip of the cigarette caught the flame. “Thanks for your concern, but I can handle myself.” He grabbed a nearby chair and flipped it around so he could rest his arms on the back. “By the way, who’s this?”

Ivy League looked up. “This?” he repeated. “Well if you mean me, my name is Hakkai.”

“I do mean you.” Gojyo exhaled a steady stream of smoke. “I’m Gojyo. You new?”

“He’s not.” Banri arm was suddenly around the back of Hakkai’s chair, possessive and feral. “He’s been running with me for a while. You must not have been paying attention.”

Banri was marking his territory. It was impossible not to notice, but Gojyo had always been one who enjoyed pushing boundaries.

“It’s exhausting trying to keep up with all your fuckbuddies, Banri.” Gojyo didn’t take his eyes of Hakkai as he spoke. To his credit, Hakkai didn’t flinch or blush, just gave Gojyo the barest hint of a smile. “Also, I didn’t know you’d gone back to guys. Last I heard, wasn’t your mother pushing for you to get married?”

Banri bared his teeth. “Fuck off, Sha. My life is none of your business.”

“Heyyyy no need to get testy.” Gojyo gave them both a disarming grin. “It was just a question. Though you must remember that once upon a time, it was my business. Sometimes old habits die hard.” Gojyo stood. “Anyway, I’ll leave you kids alone. Thanks for the light.”

He didn’t wait for a reply, but walked off, feeling two sets of eyes on him as he did. The two blondes were still doing their grind-y dance near the railing, and Gojyo made his way in their direction.

He introduced himself and bought them drinks. Per his usual flair for the dramatic, he had them brought over by Homura himself, even getting the bartender to smile for the occasion.

But the nicety was not without its price.

“You _owe_ me,” Homura growled.

Gojyo slid a sizeable tip into Homura’s hand. “I got you man, don’t worry.” He winked and wrapped his arm around the nearest of the blondes. “You name it, it’s yours.”

“That’s what you said last time and I’m still waiting.” Homura turned away, heading back toward his station.

The blonde under Gojyo’s arm pinched his side. “Hey,” she said. “You’re not cheating on me already, are you?”

“No, baby, no.” Gojyo pulled her closer as her friend came up on his other side. “Just a friend, I promise.”

“Hot friend.” The second girl pressed into his back, hands hooking into his belt loops. “Definitely not as hot as us though.”

“Definitely not,” he agreed, leaning back. He could smell two types of perfume, both equally floral-y and intoxicating. “Also, far too emo for me. Tall, dark and brooding is not my type.”

The girls laughed, pressing their warm bodies closer. Gojyo felt the familiar trill of exhilaration. He had them. Right where he wanted. It had almost been too easy, but then again, every night didn’t have to be a long, drawn-out hunt. Fast and dirty could be just as much of a turn-on as slow and teasing.

Of their own accord, his eyes wandered back to Banri’s table. The crew was still there, Hakkai included, but something in Mr. Ivy League’s demeanor had changed. Something subtle but sharp tinged his features and his dark eyes had gone slightly unfocused.

Gojyo shot him a grin and grabbed the ass of the girl riding his leg.

Hakkai smiled in return, leaning over to lick the lobe of Banri’s ear.

Gojyo raised an eyebrow. Now _there_ was a challenge. If he hadn’t already had a sure thing for the night, he would have worked that angle and enjoyed taking Hakkai right out from under Banri’s nose. But two hot girls were way too much to pass up.

No matter.

Hakkai could wait until tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my betas. You guys rock and anything they missed is my own fault. *edit alert*- I went back and tweaked some bits as well as the end (6/14/11). I wasn't really happy with the way the first version turned out, but I think I like this better.

He woke at the crack of 2 p.m. sore, sated and alone. There was an empty condom box on the bedside table, a pair of pink silk panties on the floor, and no sign of the two girls from the club last night. Gojyo stretched, grabbed a pair of boxers from the edge of the dresser and staggered downstairs to the kitchen.

A big “thanks” with two lipstick prints was written on his fridge.

In spite of a killer headache, Gojyo grinned.

The girls had been the best he’d had in a long time. Not only were they down for anything, they were down for anything over and over again. He had no idea what time they stopped. He knew they’d made it back to his condo about 4, fucked in the elevator until about 4:25, fucked in his bed until about 6, and then crashed in a naked heap sometime after the sky had started to turn pink. How the girls managed to leave without waking him, he didn’t know. He must have been either drunker or more tired than he realized, but with no real harm done, there was no point in worrying. It was a lovely night. The best possible kind of one night stand.

Gojyo pulled a container of orange juice from the fridge and walked out onto his balcony.

Another perfect day. Sunny and breezy and the beach below was packed with people, the waves of the emerald ocean dotted with swimmers and surfers. The faint sounds of music drifted up to him and he took a long swig of O.J., feeling the cool liquid splash against the back of his dry throat. In just a few hours, it would be sunset, and he’d be out again. Out amongst the myriad of revelers, feeling the rush of energy that helped him forget everything but the most basic of human desires. Everything but his need to find someone, seduce someone and bring that someone home to warm his bed.

Sometimes, living here was just pathetically easy.

Sadly, he sort of liked it that way.

Back inside, his heard his cell phone buzz. Shuffling in, he grabbed it, answering the call right before it managed to vibrate itself off the table and onto the floor.

“’Lo?”

“Oh good. You’re finally awake.”

Gojyo leaned back against the frame of the sliding glass door. “Good morning to you, too, Sanzo. Stick nice and tight in your ass today?”

“Fuck you. I was just calling to see if you were coming in tonight.”

“Oh really? Why do you want to know?”

There was a pause that Gojyo instinctively knew meant Sanzo needed to say something he didn’t want to say. “There’s a promoter in town. Big name player. He’s looking at Shangri-la as a possible location to host an awards show after party. And he’s willing to pay a lot of money, so I need V.I.P.s.”

“And you thought of me? How sweet!”

“Shut up. You’re not special, you’re just good at decorating and finding other people to decorate with you. Now are you coming or not?”

Gojyo gave a long-suffering sigh. “I _guess_ I can pencil you in...Can I pick out the girls?”

“If that’s what it takes to get you here. But do me a favor and wait until _after_ you leave to have sex with them tonight? I know all about last night’s little bathroom rendezvous. I am not pleased.”

Gojyo chuckled and took another sip of juice. “You put cameras in the bathroom? You fucking perv.”

“SHUT UP. Someone was vandalizing them and I was trying to find out who, but instead I wound up with a full-on shot of _your_ punk ass getting laid. Anyway, just get here. And call Banri and tell him to get his ass here, too.”

Gojyo’s back stiffened. “I’m not calling Banri,” he said. “ We’re not friends. You want him, you fucking call him but he’s off my radar.”

“Oh? You looked mighty chummy with him last night. Or was it his boyfriend you were after? Switch-hitting again, Gojyo? What will your harem say...”

Gojyo hung up.

Fucking _Sanzo_. The guy just didn’t know when to quit.

Two seconds later, his phone buzzed again. Gojyo picked it up, angry. “Look, asshole, I said I’m not fucking calling him! Do your own dirty work for once and don’t be such a vile sack of shit!”

““Oh. I’m sorry.”

Gojyo started. It wasn’t Sanzo. Pulling back, he checked the number on the caller ID, but there was no identification. His hand tightened around the receiver.

“Who is this?” Gojyo demanded.

The caller chuckled. “You don’t know? How disappointing. We met last night, Sha Gojyo.”

“I met several people last night.” Gojyo kept his tone as casual as he could. “You’re going to have to be more specific.”

“Hmmm...No, I don’t think I do. You know who I am.”

The timbre of the voice dropped on the last words sending an involuntary shiver down Gojyo’s spine. “Oh yeah? You’re that memorable?”

Another low laugh. “Yes.”

Gojyo sucked in a quiet breath and held it. “All right,” he said. “If that’s true then I’ll bite. When did we meet?”

“You came over and introduced yourself to me. Wearing those sinfully tight leather pants. Are you aware of how little those leave to the imagination? No wonder those girls couldn’t resist you.”

Gojyo felt a little trill of heat deep in his belly. “Those girls were a fantastic lay. You should have joined us.”

“Eh, women aren’t really my thing.” There was a hissing sound, like fabric being brushed against the mouthpiece. “And from what I hear, they aren’t always yours, either. Is that true?”

“Depends.” Gojyo ran his hand over his bare stomach. “Are you asking because you’re curious or are you asking because you want something?”

“I thought I’d made my motivation fairly obvious just by posing the question.”

“I can be a little dense so why don’t you fill me in?”

“If you insist.” Another small hiss. “I want to fuck you, Gojyo.”

“Really.”

“Mmm hmm.”

“And you think it’s that easy?”

“Well, yes. Why? Did I make a mistake?”

Gojyo took his time before he replied.

“Gojyo?” The caller prompted.

“I’m here. No mistake.”

“Ah good.” The voice actually sounded relieved. “So I can expect to see you then. Tonight.”

“You can if you’re headed to Shangri-la.”

“Actually, I’m headed to Cloud-Sand-Rain.”

Gojyo looked down at the phone. He would be the last person to say crazy shit didn’t go down on the Miami club scene on a nightly basis, but what went on at Cloud-Sand-Rain was something else entirely.

“Come again?” He questioned.

There was a noise sounding very much like a giggle. “That would be nice. You offering?”

Gojyo smirked in spite of himself. “Not tonight. But when I do, I’ll need to know what a nice boy like you is doing visiting a place like that.”

“If you want to know, I suggest you come find out.”

“What about your boyfriend?”

A moment of silence, and then, “I’ve got nothing to hide and no one to hide it from.”

There was something strange about the way he said it. Something oddly evasive and it tugged at the more cautionary side of Gojyo’s nature. But as with most things that did that, he ignored it.

“If I come, how will I find you?”

“Just ask. They won’t give you any trouble.”

“You sound very sure.”

“I have no reason not to be. See you later, Sha Gojyo.”

The line went dead.

Gojyo stared at the blank screen for a long time before setting the phone down. He needed a shower. And about six aspirin. And to see if he had any pants left that didn’t need dry cleaning.

And to figure out what to make of this unexpected turn of events.

******

Banri was lounging on the bed when he came out of the bathroom.

“Finished?” he asked.

“Yes. Sorry. I guess I needed more freshening up than I thought.”

Banri yawned and stretched, grin predatory as he folded his hands behind his head. “You’re so vain,” he taunted. “You look fine. You always look fine.”

“I look fine? Wasn’t it just yesterday that you were telling me I was ‘ way too stuffy for South Beach’?”

“I might have said that.” Banri unfolded one arm. “But your fashion sense that has nothing to do with how fine you are. And besides, I just want you to play to your strengths. You know that.”

He patted the mattress beside him.

Hakkai walked over and sprawled himself out over Banri’s bare chest. “And what might those be? My strengths?”

Banri tugged him closer, kissing him softly on the lips. “For one thing, all that body you keep hiding.” He gave Hakkai’s ass a none-too-gentle squeeze. “You walk around the house practically naked, but I take you out and you insist on looking like a mid-winter Gap ad.”

Hakkai shuddered and arched into Banri’s touch. “Maybe I’m just shy.”

Banri laughed. “Yeah, shy. Right.”

Banri reached around and unzipped his pants. Hakkai shuddered again, fingers digging into Banri’s bicep.

“If we start this, we’ll never get out of the house,” he warned. “And you _owe_ me a shopping trip for going with you last night.”

Banri kissed his neck. “You’ll get your shopping trip. But not until after I’ve had my way with you.”

Hakkai let his head drop back as he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from being distracted. Thanks again to 2nds2disaster for the beta. All remaining mistakes are mine.

The phone had apparently rung twice more while he was in the shower. One call was Sanzo, leaving him a curse-filled message with enough expletives that even Gojyo was slightly offended, one was a friend, letting him know that there was a job repainting a vacation house on Star Island if he was bored and interested. Gojyo archived the work message and erased the other. As fun as it was to count the number of times Sanzo could say ‘fuck’ in 30 seconds, he had other things on his mind.

In just a towel, he ambled around his condo for a little longer, channel flipping on the couch, smoking on the balcony, and eventually wandering to the shared section of the rooftop where the penthouse owners had their own private hot tub. Like everything else on east side of the building, it overlooked the beach, but on the north side, if you looked past the plants, you could also see down a couple floors to the outdoor walkway of the apartment building next door. Shielding his eyes from the sun, he could make out a dark-haired figure with a grocery bag walking toward door 1426. Recognizing whom it was, he wandered over for a little conversation.

“Is that the beer you owe me?” He called.

The figure turned and Gojyo grinned. “Do you ever wear clothes?” she retorted. “Every time I see you, you’re practically naked.”

“I’m in my private rooftop area,” he responded. “I’m allowed to be naked if I want to.”

“And you are aware there’s not much private about it when the buildings are this close together?”

Gojyo’s grin widened and he rested his arms on the wooden edge of the planter. “It’s private enough for me,” he said. “I’d show you if I could ever get you to come up here.”

The woman, Lin, pulled her keys from the back pocket of her shorts. “Please. I know your reputation. And I’m far too much woman for you to handle.” She tossed her dark hair, softening the barb with a little smirk.

Gojyo chuckled and stood up straight. “Fine, fine,” he said good-naturedly, “though there’s a big party at Shangri-la tonight if you’re interested. I’ll put you and your roommate on the list if you want to come.”

“Love to, but I got the late shift tonight.” Lin worked as a concierge at one of South Beach’s many boutique hotels. “But I’ll tell Maz. She’ll probably be up for it.”

“Kay.” Gojyo straightened and pushed his auburn hair back off his forehead. “Hey Lin?”

“Yeah?”

“You know anything about a guy in town named Hakkai?”  
Lin paused, shifting her grocery bag to the opposite hip. “No,” she said. “Should I?”

“No, probably not. I just thought I’d ask. Tell Maz I’ll see her tonight.”

“All right.”

Gojyo waved as the woman disappeared though the door. The sun had shifted, sending slanted shadows across the wooden deck, indicating that it was perhaps time to get his shit together and decide what his night was going to entail. It was pretty much assured he’d have a good time if he went to Shangri-la. Of course, it was pretty much assured he’d get sex if he met up with Hakkai. Decisions, decisions.

Gojyo meandered back to his bedroom and opened his closet.

Sex with a hot guy was a very tempting proposition. It had been at least a year since he’d been with anyone male, and Hakkai would be a very nice re-introduction to guy-on-guy sex. Of course, there was the small matter of having to go to Cloud-Sand-Rain. That put a damper on things as it was out of Gojyo’s usual scene and not really one of his favorite places to visit. But...

His musing was interrupted once again by the damned phone. Tugging on a pair of artfully ripped jeans, Gojyo stalked over to the nightstand to grab it.

“What?” he demanded.

“Don’t ‘what’ me you lousy pervert. You hung up on me!”

“Sanzo, I can only listen to you curse so much before it makes me incredibly horny. I had to go beat off in the shower.”

“That is the most revolting mental image _ever_. I should uninvite you for even implying that.”

Gojyo repressed an unkind snicker knowing Sanzo would do no such thing. “Well, I’ve had another offer, so I’m not heartbroken if you decide to take me off the list.”

“Like hell. This is big, Sha. Do _not_ fuck me over.”

“Sanzo, if you have the crowds you usually do, who’s going to notice my absence?”

Sanzo got quiet again, never a good thing.

“Sanzo?” Gojyo pressed.

“The promoter has a teenage daughter. I told him you wouldn’t mind keeping her entertained for a few hours.”

“You told him _what_?”

A startled seagull squawked and took off from the balcony railing. Sanzo, however, remained infuriatingly calm. “Look, she’s got a curfew. All you have to do is hang out with her until around midnight and then you can go do what you do. Or whoever you do.”

"A curfew does not change the fact that you farmed me out for babysitting duty,” Gojyo said. “Nor does it make up for not telling me this earlier!”

“You had sex in my bathroom and you haven’t paid up your bar tab in three months. You are also the only one who doesn’t work for me that I trust around an underage kid. Just dance with her, show her a substance-free good time and I won’t reassign Yaone to another station next time you’re in.”

The hand holding the phone shook with anger. “I fucking hate you,” Gojyo hissed.

“I know. You’ll get over it.”

*****  
Lirin was perky, sixteen and looking at Gojyo in a way that would have been spectacular had she been a grown woman. But no matter how full-figured she appeared, she was not a grown woman and he’d already removed her hand from his thigh twice before Yaone arrived with her virgin strawberry daiquiri. The waitress had definitely done a double take, but a warning, pleading look from Gojyo had made her keep any comments to herself as she gave him his bourbon.

“My daddy let’s me drink, you know,” Lirin informed him. She plucked the little paper umbrella from her drink and shot a covetous look at his glass. “And I’m not a virgin. So you can stop treating me like I’m some kid. Can I have some of that?”

“Honey, to me you are a kid,” Gojyo said, “and no, I’m not giving you any of my bourbon.”

“Why not?”

Gojyo looked at her. “What’s the legal drinking age in the US again?”

Lirin folded her arms. “Come on,” she said, “You can’t tell me you didn’t drink before your 21st birthday. _Everybody_ does.

“You’re right, I can’t tell you that,” Gojyo said. “But I can tell you I didn’t do it _here_.”

Lirin huffed and looked away. “Why is that Sanzo guy such a stickler for the rules? Especially when it’s my daddy throwing the party. It’s not like anyone’s going to _tell_.”

“It’s just who he is,” Gojyo replied. “You’ll get used to it. Now drink your juice.”

“Only if you’ll dance with me.”

Gojyo sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Fine,” he said. “Let’s go.”

That seemed to cheer her up a bit, and she was more than happy to follow him out to the crowded V.I.P. room floor. They danced a little, and then as was wont to happen in a crowded room, they drifted apart to dance with other people. Gojyo figured this was okay as long as he kept her in sight until it was time for her to go home.

It also gave him a chance to have a nice grind with the slinky ginger he’d had his eye on since he’d walked in.

“No more shadow?” the boy murmured. Well, he was hardly a boy, but he had that lithe, graceful, youthful thing going on as he slid his ass against Gojyo’s crotch.

“She’s over there,” Gojyo said. “It’s almost time for her to get in the pumpkin, though.”

“So you’re saying if I wait her out, I won’t have to fight her for you?”

“You don’t have to fight for me period, whether she’s here or not.”

The boy smiled, lifting his lips in Gojyo’s direction. Gojyo accepted the invitation, indulging in a warm, tongue-filled kiss.

“You’re so hot,” the boy whispered. “Are you horny?”

Gojyo ran an admiring hand over the boy’s bare stomach. “Always,” Gojyo replied. “Why do you ask?”

“Because I hear the boss’s office is empty.”

A hot jolt rocked Gojyo to his toes. He pulled the boy closer, nuzzling into the side of his neck. “Do I know you?” he murmured.

“Do you mean have we done it before? No, but I’ve been watching you for months.”

“Actually, I wasn’t wondering if we fucked, I was wondering how you knew exactly what to say to make me hard.”

The boy laughed, tilting his head. “Maybe I’m just observant.”

Gojyo kissed down to the curve of his shoulder. “Fair enough,” he conceded.

He managed to control himself long enough to see the black-clad, FBI-looking, totally-cliché bodyguard person pull Lirin aside and usher her toward the door. He responded to her desponded wave with a wave of his own, and then dragged his pretty prize hard against him, shoving his hands down his pants.

“You ready to keep that promise?” he purred.

The boy gasped, arching helplessly into Gojyo’s grip.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Gojyo said. “Let’s go get ourselves a key, mm?”

As it turned out, they didn’t need one, so Gojyo returned it to its hiding place above the doorframe as his partner raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow.

“Should I ask how you knew that was there?”

“Sanzo and I have a strangely complicated, non-sexual history that will take far too long to explain right now. But he trusts me more than most people think.”

“He trusted you with the promoter’s daughter...”

Gojyo nudged the boy onto Sanzo’s desk. “He knows how protective I can be when it comes to kids.”

He braced his hands on either side of the boy’s thighs and ended their conversation with a searing kiss that made his partner shudder. Smiling, Gojyo flicked open the button on the boy’s too-tight pants and slipped a long-fingered hand inside.

No underwear. Perfect.

“Mmmm, Gojyo,” the boy moaned.

Gojyo cupped him, letting a sultry smile slide into place. “You really have been watching me,” he said. “You know my name.”

“I got your waitress to tell me,” the boy said and grinned. “Don’t worry. I tipped her. ”

Gojyo rubbed his palm up the underside of the boy’s hard cock. “That sounds incredibly dirty. You like to be a little dirty?”

“I like to be whatever you want me to be,” the boy said. He pushed suggestively into Gojyo’s hand. “If you want me to be dirty, I’m more than happy to oblige.”

This must have been his week for catching the eye of attractive, sexually confident men.

“I’d like you to be dirty,” Gojyo said, “and loud.”

The boy arched his back, wiggling as Gojyo pulled his pants past his hips. “I can be loud,” he promised. “And I can rock your world as hard as you need.”

“Then let’s do this.”

It was fast and hot and a little rough. Gojyo started with the boy’s legs draped over his shoulders then flipped him so he could bite at the back of his neck and drive in hard as he came. The boy, as promised, was loud and almost feral, and Gojyo got an elicit thrill out of stroking him off, pushing him to taste the same raw pleasure he himself had just experienced.

When they were done, they cleaned up with a nearby box of tissues, discretely placing Sanzo’s day planner over the suspicious-looking stain on the edge of his desk calendar. Gojyo smirked, thinking of the hissy fit Sanzo would throw if he ever found what that was. He’d probably figure it out eventually, but with the amount of tail Sanzo himself got in this damn office, he’d be hard-pressed to claim that it wasn’t his own fault.

“So. Thanks,” Gojyo said. He slid his arms around the boy’s slender hips and kissed his cheek. “That was just what I needed tonight.”

The boy smiled coyly as buttoned his pants. “Thanks?” He repeated. “You’re thanking me?”

“Hey,” Gojyo said. “I may be a slut but there is no reason I have to be a rude slut.” He untangled himself as the boy reached for his shirt. “You were a good ride. I liked it.”

“Well thank _you_ for the compliment,” the boy said. “You going back to the party?”

“Eh.” Gojyo shrugged. “Not much left here that interests me. I think I’m going to head home.”

“Fair enough.” The boy tugged his tiny top over his head and made for the door. “I’ll see you around then, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Gojyo followed him out, shutting the door behind them. The boy gave him one last kiss before disappearing down the hallway into the blur of lights that was VIP. Gojyo continued in the opposite direction, heading down the stairs and out the side door into the street.

It was a beautiful night, so he walked home, smoking leisurely as he made his way through the nighttime crowds. Anyone who thought New York was the only city that never slept had never been to Miami at the height of the Season. In Season, Miami teemed with life, especially toward the end of spring when it became almost imperative to celebrate the last of the balmy days before the weather took a turn for sultry. Not that summer in Miami didn’t have its own rewards. There were still parties, still good times to be had, just with a different flavor. Most of the out-of-towners tended to flee at the first sign of the mercury hitting 90, but that was their own loss.

They had no idea the fun that could be had on a hot summer night.

As he turned down 14th toward Ocean he noticed a familiar figure walking in his direction. Gojyo stopped, exhaling a long plume of smoke as the man approached. Gojyo didn’t speak, hiding his surprise the best he could behind a nonchalant facade.

Hakkai gave him a long, lingering look from under the fringe of his unruly bangs.

“You didn’t come,” he said.

Gojyo smirked. “Actually, I did,” he said. “So did he.”

Hakkai seemed amused by this, smiling a little as he looked Gojyo up and down. “So you’re saying you got a better offer?”

“No.” Gojyo dropped his cigarette, stubbing it out with his foot. “I had to do a favor for a friend. The sex was an unexpected bonus.”

“I see.” Hakkai stepped closer, his eyes dark and intense behind his lenses. Gojyo felt his pulse stutter as Hakkai reached out and pressed a cool hand against his cheek.

“I meant it when I said I wanted you,” Hakkai murmured. “I’m sure you’re wondering how I could possibly know that given that I’ve only seen you once, and I’m not sure I can explain.” He moved closer, into Gojyo’s personal space, his hand wrapping around the back of Gojyo’s neck under his hair. “I know this is forward. I know I’m probably even being a little rude. But I want you so bad it hurts, Gojyo. Won’t you help me find out why?”

Gojyo licked his suddenly dry lips. Hakkai was centimeters away, radiating an intensity would have been frightening if Gojyo had been the type of person to worry about the consequences of being impulsive. But caution had never been his strong suit, especially not when it came to sexual pleasure and he could already feel himself giving in.

“Okay,” he heard himself whisper. “Okay. Fine. What do you want me to do?”

Hakkai smiled a wicked smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Come find me tomorrow night. Same place. I’ll wait.”

"You'll wait?"

"I'll wait. All night if I have to. I'm that curious."

Hakkai stepped back. Gojyo felt the loss of bodily contact far more than he should have.

"All right," he conceded. "Okay. I'll be there. Don't stand me up."

“I won't,” Hakkai said. “I’m looking forward to it far too much to do that. Have a good night, Sha Gojyo.”

“Yeah,” Gojyo said.

He had to shake his head to clear the static as Hakkai walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking up to Clouds-Sand-Rain felt strange for a lot of reasons, but it wasn’t in Gojyo’s nature to let his discomfort show. So instead, he slid his hands into his pockets, swaggered up to the club’s subtle side entrance and locked eyes with the doorman.

“Mr. Sha,” the doorman said.

Gojyo leaned against the doorman’s podium. “Guilty,” he said. “Did someone let you know I was coming?”

The doorman twirled a pencil between his fingers, eyes lingering on the deep vee of Gojyo’s almost-sheer cotton shirt. “Yes, actually. Mr. Cho said he was expecting you. I’m to send you right in and tell you he’ll meet you in the main room.”

“Oh yeah?” Hakkai had a surname. Interesting. Gojyo wanted to ask how long “Mr. Cho” had been a member of the Cloud-Sand-Rain establishment, but he knew that the doorman wasn’t allowed to divulge that kind of information. So instead he continued flirting, easing his own nervousness with the teasing banter. “Is that how you knew who I was?”

The doorman reached out and brushed a stray auburn strand from Gojyo’s cheek. “Not exactly. He _did_ tell me you’d be here, but I’d be a bad South Beach club kid if I didn’t recognize you myself.”

Gojyo smirked. “I’m flattered,” he purred.

“You should be,” the doorman returned.

They lingered like that, the tension hanging heavy in the warm air until the doorman broke the silence with a sigh.

“I should probably let you in,” he said. “Mr. Cho’s not someone who likes to be kept waiting.”

“Not the patient type?”

The doorman paused. “When he wants something, he wants it,” he replied. “He doesn’t like being told no.”

“I see,” Gojyo said. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

The doorman nodded, his expression returning to disinterested neutral as he swiped his key. The door behind him opened revealing a dark hall.

“Enjoy your stay, Mr. Sha. And if you find you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you,” Gojyo said. “I will.”

The door slid closed. Gojyo found himself with a smattering of others in a small alcove off the main hall. Needing something to do with his hands, he lit up a cigarette and waited for his eyes to adjust.

It was hard to say if Cloud-Sand-Rain was what he remembered. There wasn’t much he did remember aside from the color scheme, which triggered a ghost of a recollection of stumbling down many red-lit hallways and seeing all kinds of boys (and girls) in various states of undress, undulating behind glass walls. And there must have been something to that memory because that was what he was seeing now- beautiful people in purple-black rooms, wriggling and writhing to the delight of many.

He paused in front of a particularly lewd display, a man and a woman in black leather entwined in an intimate embrace. The woman’s back was against the wall, her long legs wrapped around the man’s waist, her body flexing and releasing as she rolled her hips.

Gojyo let his gaze linger.

“So this what you like?”

Gojyo turned and found Hakkai standing behind him. And while this probably should have surprised him, it didn’t because Hakkai being unexpected was becoming something of the norm.

“I like a lot of things,” Gojyo returned. He glanced back at the couple, now horizontal in a pile of pillows. “As do you, I’m guessing. Considering you seem to be a regular here.”

Hakkai chuckled and Gojyo got his first good look at Hakkai’s outfit. It was quintessential South Beach- sheer, gauzy graphic tee shirt, tight denim, ostentatious sunglasses, jewelry. All designer, all current season.

An intriguing departure from the shirt and tie ensemble.

“Why don’t we go upstairs,” Hakkai suggested, artfully avoiding Gojyo’s pointed implication. “It’s quieter up there, and I have something I want you to see.”

“And what is that?”

“Just come with me and I’ll show you.”

Gojyo hesitated. Hakkai smiled, playful and teasing, and Gojyo felt the same sort of unspoken challenge he’d felt that first night at Shangri-la. This one was far subtler, but it was enough to get Gojyo moving when Hakkai started to walk away.

At the bottom of the stairs, a young bouncer pulled aside the velvet rope.

“There is a seat waiting for you in the Emerald Room just like you asked Mr. Cho.”

“Excellent. Thank you.” Looking over his shoulder, Hakkai beckoned to Gojyo. “Coming?”

Gojyo nodded.

The two of them moved into the stairwell.

It turned out the stairs led to yet another dark hallway, but instead of glass windows, this one was lined with doors. Hakkai opened the second one on the left. On the other side was a medium sized room with a green and silver color scheme and a central, raised platform surrounded by tables and chairs. Most of the seats were already filled with patrons talking quietly and sipping drinks. Most showed little interest in Hakkai and Gojyo’s entrance.

“Your seat is over there.” Hakkai pointed to a table just off to the side of the platform. “Make yourself comfortable, I’ll have a waiter bring you a drink.”

“Uh, sure. Do you want anything? I’ll get the first round.”

“No, thank you. Just take care of yourself.”

Hakkai flashed him an enigmatic smile and Gojyo was suddenly plagued with the feeling of being a bit out of his league. He sat down as Hakkai walked away and a shadowy waiter instantly appeared with a glass- whiskey on the rocks- and a black, faux-leather menu.

Gojyo picked up his drink and took a glance at the menu.

He promptly choked when he got a look at the night’s “specials.”

The “items” on the menu ranged from innocent kissing to simulated sex to full frontal nudity, and opposite the item list was a list of names. Apparently, for the right price, anyone in the room could have their favorite “performer” do anything they wanted. Gojyo noted the footnote, the one that stated that ‘performances could not and did not contain actual intercourse’, but he knew that that probably made things that much more appealing. He was familiar with the concept of titillation. Hell, he was damn good at it.

But this...this was something else entirely.

Gojyo sucked in his breath. He’d never really bought into the mindfuck that was the sex trade. There was something about paying someone to pretend to love you that left him feeling cold. Sex, even one-night-stand sex, was about intimacy. Being with someone who cared about you and wanted you. To pay someone to pretend was just far too empty for him to handle and he was about to get up to go find Hakkai and tell him as much when the lights dimmed and the room went quiet and the electric hum of live speakers filled the air.

Chairs shuffled. Four, shadowy figures made their way onto the stage and the footlights kicked on, bathing the platform in orangey-yellow. He heard the table next to him whisper, and one of the men pointed toward a fifth figure leaning on what looked like a silver pole at the center of the sage. Gojyo squinted, unable to really make out a face, but then the lights brightened and Gojyo realized the man leaning on the pole was Hakkai.

Gojyo couldn’t move. This was not the enigmatic stranger he’d met with downstairs. This was a dark-eyed, bronze-skinned, tarted-up sex toy in a pair of shorts so tiny Gojyo wasn’t entirely sure why he was wearing them. A man who was smiling at the audience, glasses gone, eyes rimmed in heavy liner, lips the color red they might turn if their owner had spent far too much time sucking on a cherry lollipop. He did a slow roll, hands sliding up over his head, long fingers caressing the shiny metal. Heavy bass shook the floor and one of the other boys slinked over and ran his tongue over Hakkai’s nipple. Hakkai arched his back, eyes closing in lustful bliss.

Around Gojyo, the shuffling and whispers increased. The quartet of boys took turns running their hands over Hakkai’s taut thighs and flat stomach, kissing and touching him in turns. The music swelled and two more boys appeared, adding more hands and lips to the spectacle and more fire to the already-titillated crowd.

Meanwhile, Gojyo simply stared, unsure if he was fascinated or horrified by what was going on in front of him.

The “show” didn’t last long. Just the length of the average three-minute radio cut of some heavy, trashy electro-pop ditty, and then the boys were moving off stage, making way for the next request. Hakkai, however, remained where he was for three more numbers, the center of attention for all kinds of carnal acts that made Gojyo’s stomach twist. It was obvious he was a crowd favorite by the way the gathered men leaned in or, for the less subtle ones, palmed themselves through their pants.

And all the while, on-stage Hakkai soaked up their attention.

When there was a break in the action, the lights came up and Hakkai and the boys left the stage. Hakkai made straight for Gojyo, hips swaying, body shimmering, and Gojyo again felt an odd mixture of arousal and discomfort, which only increased when Hakkai slipped into the empty chair beside him.

“Not what you were expecting?” he asked.

It seemed rude to stare, but Hakkai was so nonchalant and so nearly naked Gojyo couldn’t help himself. “No,” Gojyo admitted. “I came here thinking you’d be keeping your clothes _on_. At least until I took them off you.”

Hakkai chucked, leaning closer. “I’m sorry about that. But this job does require a rather high level of exposure. Perhaps I should have warned you?”

Gojyo’s eyes trailed over Hakkai’s torso. There was a scar just above his navel; a thick line that he’d tried to hide with make-up and glitter, but which stood out anyway. “Maybe,” Gojyo said. “But I kind of feel like you wanted me to find out this way.”

Hakkai pressed into his side, lips hovering just above the lobe of his ear. “Maybe I thought you might enjoy the frottage.”

Hakkai was aroused. Gojyo could hear it in the way he spoke, and while it was certainly enticing, couldn’t help but wonder if arousal wasn’t all part of the game.

Gojyo didn’t reply as he reached for his glass.

Hakkai’s eyes narrowed. “But you didn’t enjoy it,” he said. “It put you off.”

Gojyo cast Hakkai a sidelong glance. “I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t have to. Your body language is saying it.”

The shadowy waiter whisked by, snatching the glass from Gojyo’s hand. Another full one took its place and Gojyo set that one down, turning in Hakkai’s direction.

“Look,” he said. “I know I’m the last person you’d expect to have morals, but if you want me to be honest, then no, this...” He waved a hand toward the platform. “This isn’t my thing.”

“But you were okay with what you saw downstairs?”

“No! I just...” Gojyo sighed. Hakkai’s lips were drawn into a tight line and his arousal had turned to annoyance and Gojyo really wasn’t in the mood to explain. “I just gotta take a piss,” he said. “Where’s the bathroom?”

“Down the hall,” Hakkai said. “I’ll show you.”

“Don’t you have to go back to work?”

“My next performance isn’t scheduled until 1.”

Gojyo went to protest, but Hakkai was already getting up. His fingertips dug into the soft skin at the juncture of Gojyo’s shoulder, squeezing just hard enough for Gojyo to get the hint.

He got up and followed.

“The bathrooms up here are private,” Hakkai said when they’d reached the semi-quiet sanctity of the hall. “Also much cleaner than the ones downstairs. I think you’ll find them suitable.”

Gojyo wanted to ask what made Hakkai think he was that much of a priss, but like many of the other questions he’d had this night, he kept this one to himself.

He also pretended not to hear the click of the lock as Hakkai closed the bathroom door behind them and hopped up on the counter.

Gojyo raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to watch?” The stall had no door. Not that unusual in a single-occupancy room, but was disconcerting none the less.

“Oh, you actually have to go? I’m sorry.” Amused, Hakkai looked away. “I thought you were bluffing.”

“Yeah, well. I wasn’t.” Gojyo unzipped. Hakkai artfully pretended to be interested in the wallpaper while Gojyo peed, waiting until he’d washed his hands before looking back. Then, his attention became a little less passive.

“Come here,” he said, spreading his legs.

Gojyo wiped his hands and turned, stepping between Hakkai’s parted knees. “Why?” he asked.

“As if you don’t know.”

Hakkai cupped his chin and drew him in, brushing their lips together in a soft, erotic kiss. He smelled even better up close, sexy and warm, and Gojyo couldn’t stop his hands from coming to rest on Hakkai’s thighs.

“Ah, so I didn’t scare you after all.” Hakkai’s lips moved over Gojyo’s. “I thought I might have put you off me back there.”

“I tried to tell you you didn’t.” Gojyo let his fingers slide along the hem of Hakkai’s shorts. “But that doesn’t mean I liked it.”

Hakkai’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Because someone else paid for it?”

“It has nothing to do with money. It’s more knowing that maybe the person being paid doesn’t really like it. Doesn’t really care. I don’t like knowing someone’s not involved in sex because they _want_ to be.”

“How chivalrous.” Hakkai ran his tongue along Gojyo’s bottom lip. “You’ll only fuck people who are into you. I wouldn’t have guessed.”  
“Yeah well, forgive me for not being the asshole you anticipated.”

Hakkai drew back. He looked at Gojyo and, for a moment, Gojyo could have sworn he saw Hakkai’s eyes cloud with confusion. But the expression was gone too fast to be sure, and sexdoll Hakkai returned, all dark promises and cherry lips.

“I apologize,” Hakkai purred. “We don’t get too many customers that look much beyond the physical, and I guess I just assumed you were no different.” He hooked his fingers in the front of his shorts. “But if you’ll only fuck me if I promise I’m into you, then allow me to show you just how into you I am?”

The material inched down, revealing more tantalizing skin. But before he could expose himself completely, Gojyo stopped his hand.

“Save it.” He leaned in, rubbing his mouth against Hakkai’s warm lips. “We’re not doing it here. Not like this.”

Hakkai cupped his hand over Gojyo’s, pressing both their palms against his groin. “You honestly think I’d get this hard for just anyone? You think this is me not being involved because I want to be?”

“Honestly? I don’t know you well enough to say.” Gojyo dragged his thumb over the little wet spot on the front of Hakkai’s shorts. Hakkai shuddered and glared, breath catching. “I do know, though, that I don’t want to do it here. I want to do it where it’s just you and me. Where I know _I’m_ turning you on, not the 100 or so other men waving $50s at you while you pretend to ride some other guy’s ass.”

“You make it sound so filthy,” Hakkai murmured.

“It is filthy from where I’m sitting.” Gojyo pressed into another kiss, hand still resting on Hakkai’s erection. The other man shuddered and sighed, fingers curling around Gojyo’s wrist.

Gojyo grinned.

“I’m going to assume that, right there, you just said yes,” he whispered. “ So I will see you tonight. In my bedroom. I know you already know where I live so I’ll just meet you there.”

“You’re not staying for my solo?” Hakkai gave him a pretty pout. “I worked so hard on it.”

“You can show me it later. In private.” With one last, deep kiss, Gojyo moved away. Hakkai stared after him, flushed and rumpled and smelling deliciously musky, but Gojyo held his ground, unlocking the bathroom door and stepping outside. Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this fic develops, I've been doing some editing on the earlier stuff. They'll be notes on anything that might have changed. Just an FYI for anyone who might be following this as it updates. Thanks again to my betas!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to oracle_dreams and crescentium, who would not let me succumb to my own insecurities. Also, this is smut. Straight-up shameless smut.

The door closed and Hakkai grit his teeth. He’d had him. And then something had gone horribly wrong and he lost him. Replaying the entire conversation over and over in his mind, Hakkai looked for the moment when something must have changed, when his carefully planned seduction must have gone off-script. But each time, he came up empty handed. 

Well...it was no matter, really. There was an invitation on the table. One that Hakkai had every intention of accepting. If Gojyo wanted to play on his own turf, that was fine. Hakkai didn't need home court advantage. If Sha Gojyo wanted him, he could have him.

All he wanted was to have Sha Gojyo in return.

****  
His shift ended at 3, and by 3:30 a.m. he was walking up to Gojyo’s building. To his surprise (or perhaps not, given the way he was dressed), the security guard waved him through, handing him a key and an access card with barely more than a passing glance. Hakkai thanked him and headed toward the back of the lobby. Back there were the elevators, and Hakkai found the one for Penthouse 5, sliding the access card in the slot and waiting for the elevator to arrive. 

He spent the short ride up gathering his thoughts. He was hardly surprised Gojyo had a private entrance. Very few people of moderate means lived in the heart of South Beach, and _none_ of them lived in this particular high rise. This building was reserved for SoBe's finest. The elite.

Boys of Hakkai’s standing only got in by invitation. 

When the elevator stopped, he gave himself a quick once over. And as the door opened, he stepped out into a wide, open living room. There was a enormous window at one end, and a leather couch at the other, on which Gojyo was sprawled out watching a TV that probably cost more than Hakkai’s college tuition. He looked up as Hakkai entered, and his face broke into a smile.

"You made it."

“Yes.” Hakkai gave Gojyo a smile of his own. “I hope you don’t mind, security told me to just come on up.” 

“Yeah, they do that lately. They’re used to me having visitors, I guess." The TV clicked off, and Gojyo stood, a worn pair of sweatpants riding low on his hips. "Welcome to my humble luxury penthouse.”

“Thank you.” Hakkai let his eyes linger on the chiseled lines of Gojyo’s bare abdomen. “It's quite lavish. You own this?”

"I do. Pays to be a trust fund baby, y'know? All the shit you could ever want and none you ever need." Gojyo's chuckle was slightly bitter. "Can I get you anything? Water? Beer?”

“No, thank you. I’m fine.”

“All right, then. How about a tour?” Gojyo gestured around him with a flourish. “You've seen the living room, but I've also got the dining room and kitchen down here. Plus the balcony. A guest bedroom. Another guest bedroom, neither of which get much use." 

“And upstairs?” Hakkai asked.

“Master bedroom.” Gojyo smiled. “With access to the jacuzzi." 

"Ah," Hakkai said. "I see. I think I'd like to see that if you don't mind."

"The bedroom or the jacuzzi?"

"Both." 

With an unreadable smile, Gojyo turned for the open staircase. Hakkai didn’t hesitate but followed, enjoying the nice view of Gojyo’s ass as he climbed. He was slightly confused, though, when Gojyo bypassed the upstairs bedroom, heading straight for a pair of sliding glass doors at the end of the hall. Hakkai paused a few steps behind, watching as Gojyo pulled them open.

A warm gust of air kissed his skin.

"The jacuzzi is outside. And much more interesting than the bedroom so I thought we'd go there first." Gojyo leaned on the door handle. "Sound good?"

Hakkai felt a little twinge deep in his belly. "Very," he said. "Should we get towels?"

"No." Gojyo undid the drawstring of his pants. The cotton slid down, pooling at his ankles."I don't find I ever have much use for them, but if you feel like you do, be my guest." 

His eyes took in Gojyo's naked body. "I think I can manage. I'm not really the shy type."

"Well, yes. I figured. I just didn't want to be impolite." 

Hakkai’s eyes followed the play of fingertips over skin as Gojyo ran his hand over his stomach. In nothing but a smile, he was even more beautiful than he was back at the club. More sensual, too, and Hakkai sucked in a breath as he walked over, stepping right into Hakkai’s personal space. 

“You're staring,” he murmured, and something about his tone made Hakkai shiver. “Which I love, don't get me wrong. But staring isn't why you're here." 

His finger hooked under Hakkai’s chin and Hakkai let himself be drawn closer. “Why _am_ I here then?" 

“I thought that was obvious when I asked you to come."

"Tell me again just so I can be sure."

"If you insist." Hakkai felt his breath catch as Gojyo leaned in, hands sliding up under Hakkai’s shirt. "You're here because I want to have sex with you."

Hakkai closed his eyes. Gojyo brushed a brief, tantalizing kiss across Hakkai’s mouth and Hakkai stretched his arms up, allowing Gojyo to tug his shirt off and toss it aside. His pants and underwear quickly followed, and then they were both naked, bodies touching hip-to-shoulder. 

Hakkai groaned. They kissed again and Gojyo slid one hand down between his ass cheeks. Hakkai let his head drop back. Gojyo immediately attacked his neck with quick, sharp kisses, teeth scraping the delicate skin, fingers teasing around his entrance. It felt so good it almost hurt and Hakkai threaded his fingers through Gojyo’s hair, tugging just harder than necessary.

“Mmmmm," Gojyo purred. He gripped Hakkai's ass, grinding their lower bodies together. More sharp nips grazed his throat and then teeth sank into his shoulder. Hakkai moaned, pushing his cock into Gojyo’s hip. The friction wasn’t nearly enough, but it was enough to make him that much more sensitive when warm fingers pinched his nipples. 

“Fuck,” he hissed. 

Gojyo grinned rolling a nipple under his finger. “We’ll get there,” he promised. “But let’s play a little first.”

A wet tongue danced across Hakkai’s skin. Hakkai’s back bowed out. He’d never been big on nipple play, but whatever Gojyo was doing with his mouth was making him ache all over. He didn’t care that they were naked and standing in the hallway. He didn’t care that he was humping Gojyo’s thigh so eagerly it was almost undignified. All he cared about was getting off, so he offered no resistance when Gojyo moved away from his chest and started pushing him backward towards the jacuzzi. 

Once in the water, he was all over Gojyo’s lap. 

“Mmm, somebody’s horny,” Gojyo teased. He kissed Hakkai’s sternum, wet fingers continuing to play with Hakkai’s nipples, rubbing and tweaking in turns. “Rough day at the office?” 

“Very.” Hakkai wriggled, grinding on Gojyo’s leg. “I made sure to wear my sexiest stage outfit today and I still got turned down by this hottie in the bathroom.” 

“Yeah?” Gojyo’s magical fingers moved to tease Hakkai’s bellybutton. “What a dick. What was his deal?”

“Said he wanted to fuck me on his own terms. That he wanted to be sure he was the one turning me on and not the sexual floor show.”

“Oh? Hm. Well, that doesn’t sound so unreasonable.” 

Hakkai looked down. Gojyo was kissing his chest, pearls of sweat beading on his the edge of his upper lip. He looked debauched. Hedonistic. 

Hakkai leaned in close. 

“Maybe it wasn’t,” he whispered, “But you see, I’ve wanted to fuck this man since I first time I saw him. Since the first time I watched him walk into a room and _own_ everyone in it. He’s one of the sexiest men I’ve ever seen and ever since that night, I’ve been dreaming about what it might be like to be in his bed, feel his touch. Have his cock buried deep inside me as he fucked me through the floor.” 

Gojyo shuddered, grip tightening. With no warning whatsoever, he stood up, flipping them around and pushed Hakkai down, flat on his back on the deck. Hakkai dug his heels into the small of Gojyo’s back, feeling more than just a jolt as a tight, wet grip worked its way up the length of him. 

“You shouldn’t fuck in the water,” Gojyo murmured. “It takes away the natural lubricants.”

“Then let’s go to your bed. Fuck in your nice, clean sheets. Make them wet and messy.”

Gojyo twisted his wrist, making the heat curl in Hakkai’s belly. “I shouldn’t be surprised that someone like you is into a little bit of perversion, but let’s be honest. You’re aren’t going to make it that far. At least not yet." 

“What do you mean?" 

Gojyo swiped his thumb across the head, pinching the tender flesh with just enough pressure to make Hakkai gasp. “I do a lot of fucking, honey. I know a man about to come when I see one.”

Their mouths melded together and Hakkai surrendered to sensation, let himself indulge. It was perfect- perfect pressure, perfect taste and within seconds he was coming, cock pulsing hard as he coated Gojyo’s fist. 

“See? I told you.”

“Oh fuck off.” With a grin, he grabbed Gojyo’s soiled hand and brought it to his lips. Eyes trained on his partner, he took Gojyo’s middle finger and sucked on it, licking away the sticky come in the most obscene way possible. 

Gojyo’s gaze went very, very dark. 

Somehow, they got up. Hakkai wasn’t sure how because after his assault on Gojyo’s finger, the other man had gotten rather aggressive, kissing and nipping and pulling until Hakkai found himself face down on the bed with his ass in the air. An insistent tongue was now rimming him within an inch of his life, and his hands were fisted in the soft sheets while he moaned and begged, vision going blurry as the pleasure spiked. 

“Naughty little slut.” Gojyo’s hands kneaded his ass as his teeth nipped a cheek. “You’re already ready to come again, aren’t you?” 

Hakkai looked back over his shoulder, catching Gojyo’s warm, sultry smile. “Jealous?” 

“Of you getting off? No.” Soft kisses caressed each buttock. “I actually like it when my partners come before me. Makes me hot.”

“That’s very generous of you.”

“It’s true.” 

The slick wet tongue returned to teasing and Hakkai bit his bottom lip. His cock was red and leaking, dripping onto the bed sheets, and he wondered if he might actually be able to orgasm without being touched. He could already feel that heaviness in his balls, it wouldn’t take much more to push him over. 

He thought about mentioning it, but something told him Gojyo already knew. 

“So tell me how you want to do it,” he said. “I can see we’re almost done here, how do you want to fuck?”

“Oh, I get a choice?” Hakkai stretched like a cat, keening as the heat built higher in his belly. “Mmmm, well, I’ve always...been...fond of...of ohhhhhh!” 

Gojyo’s fingers stroked his balls, back in forth in time with the little jabs of tongue. It was so amazing speech became impossible, and Hakkai could only push his ass back as his second orgasm tore through him, making him fall bonelessly down onto the soaked sheets.

“’Fraid I don’t know the 'ohhhh' position,” Gojyo said. His hot mouth kissed the base of Hakkai’s spine. “But if you want to teach me, I’m always up for learning new things.”

“Aren’t you funny.” Hakkai felt so good he could barely turn his head. “Damn. I think I need a minute.”

Gojyo’s laugh vibrated up his back. “Take all the time you want. I’m in no rush.” 

Another kiss and then the bed moved and Hakkai felt Gojyo get up. Too spent to care about the reason, he listened to a couple drawers open and close and the sound of running water in the bathroom. And then Gojyo was back, mussed and gorgeous and smelling like sex.

“If you want to turn over, I’ll clean you up.” Hakkai felt a warm wash cloth wipe over his sticky thighs. “As much as I don’t care how long you stay, I don’t want it to be because you glued yourself to my sheets.” 

“Now there’s an unsexy thought.”

Hakkai forced himself to roll over. Gojyo got on his knees and straddled his hips, hard cock bobbing as he wiped over Hakkai’s stomach. 

Hakkai shivered when he touched the scar.

“Sorry. Does that hurt?”

“No.” Hakkai watched Gojyo's fingers trail away. “It just...sensitive sometimes. You know?' 

“Yeah. Actually, I do.” Gojyo tucked his hair back and Hakkai, for the first time, noticed two, long, fingernail-sized marks running down the side of Gojyo’s cheek. “It’s weird because they’ve been healed for years, but every once in a while, it's like the nerves are a live again and there's this weird...throb." 

"Yes! I've noticed that, too." 

"Must be some sort of sensory thing."

"Perhaps."

A strange sort of silence fell between them. Hakkai sank deeper into the mattress, watching as Gojyo tossed the washcloth back toward the bathroom. It landed on the tile, which was an unimportant detail, but one Hakkai noticed none the less, and he was about to question it when Gojyo rejoined him, kissing him and sliding his hand between Hakkai's legs.

"So that's enough angst for this evening." Gojyo's voice was warm, reverberating against Hakkai's lips in that strangely sexy way it seemed only Gojyo was capable of. "How about we get back to the question you never answered."

"What question?" Hakkai murmured.

"Your favorite position." Fingers squeezed Hakkai's arousal, which stirred yet again. "What can I do to make you forever remember being in my bed?"

"Something you haven't done already you mean?" 

"Preferably. Though, to be honest, I'm happy to combine anything you'd like. If you had any idea the number of ways I can make you come..."

Hakkai savored the warm wave of lust that washed over him. "Let's start with your top three and go from there. After all, we have as long as you want me to stay."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugs to Cres for the double beta. Any remaining mistakes are all me.

He awoke around what should have been dawn. At least that's what the clock told him. The sky, however, seemed to feel differently because outside it was still dark. Not night-dark, but grey-dark. Gloomy. 

Hakkai stretched and rubbed his eyes. 

"Go back to sleep." Gojyo's voice carried to him from somewhere on the other side of the room. "It's early yet. No need to move."

"If there's no need to move, why are you up?" Hakkai rolled to his side. "Come back to bed." 

"I will. I'm just checking to make sure the windows are latched. There's a storm coming. And the winds can really whip when you're facing the ocean."

A low rumble of thunder followed his words.

Hakkai frowned. "I don't like storms." 

"If you don't like storms, you picked a hell of a place to move." 

"You say that like you think I had a choice."

"Didn't you?"

"Not really."

Gojyo looked at him but didn't respond.

There were a couple more noises--the swish of blinds, the click of locks, and then there was once again a warm body beside Hakkai's in the bed. Hakkai curled himself into Gojyo's chest, tucking himself up under Gojyo's chin. 

Gojyo's arms slid around him. "Are you always like this?" he asked. The exhalation ruffled Hakkai's hair. 

"Always like what?" 

"Cuddly. Miami's a 'hit it and quit it' kind of town, so I don't much encounter partners who hang out after all is said and done." 

"I told you. You have me for as long as you want me." Hakkai traced the edge of Gojyo's collar bone. "Unless you're asking me to leave?"

"Heh. No. I don't tend to throw people out of my bed, so stay stay as long as you'd like. But you should probably know--I don't cook."

"What does cooking have to do with anything?"

"Well, if you're sticking around, you have to deal with my really bad take-out habit."

"Oh?" For some reason, the idea of Gojyo eating copious amounts of cheap Miami take-out amused him. "How bad is bad?"

"First name basis, prepped order before I call. And aside from a few friends, the only numbers I actually have saved in my phone."

"Oh my." Hakkai couldn't resist pressing a kiss to the hollow of Gojyo's throat. "That _is_ bad."

"Yeah. I know. I'm a lot of things, but a cook isn't one of them."

"Mmmm, that's okay. You're a good lay. That more than makes up for it." 

"Thanks. That's nice of you to say."

"Isn't it? I like to consider myself fairly generous in the compliment department."

Kissing across Gojyo's neck, Hakkai nuzzled his ear until he looked down and offered Hakkai his lips. Hakkai took them eagerly, the honeyed sensation of exhaustion mixing with a renewed surge of lust. 

"You're also pretty generous in the ass department." Hakkai wiggled as Gojyo gave said ass a squeeze. "Not many boys give it up quite the way you did. It's like you _wanted_ to be used." 

"I did," Hakkai purred. "Dominance turns me on. I love the feeling of being overwhelmed, and helpless, and pushed past my limits. Especially when I'm with a good partner." 

"So you're submissive? That's a dangerous kink to have in your line of work isn't it?" 

"Mmm, sometimes. Not always." Awake now, Hakkai moved so he was on top of Gojyo. And Gojyo, interested as well, spread his knees, letting Hakkai settle between them. "As long as everyone plays by the rules, being the submissive can be quite fun."

"I thought you didn't turn tricks?"

"I don't. At least not in the traditional sense. But if you need someone decorate to your party in nothing but a collar and a cock ring? I'm happy to oblige."

Gojyo's hands skimmed over Hakkai's body. "Damn, Hakkai. That is an _unfortunately_ hot mental image."

"Why unfortunate?"

"Because I am wiped right now, and I don't think I could get it up if I tried. But you're making me really want to." 

"I'm sure you could do it if you put your mind to it." Hakkai circled his hips, rubbing their soft cocks together. "And think of it this way, it's only been what? A couple hours?" He leaned down and licked the lobe of Gojyo's ear. "I could probably take you with just the bare minimum of preparation. I may even still be a little wet."

Gojyo's breathing hitched. "How wet?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" 

Hakkai smiled.

Gojyo growled and pulled him down into a kiss.

***  
Several decadent hours later, breakfast was brought up by the diner across the street. And true to what Gojyo had said, the call was barely disconnected before the delivery boy was knocking at the door, giving Gojyo his food and a sly smile as he noticed Hakkai sprawled across the couch behind him. He was tipped generously, both for his discretion and for making the trip in what was fast becoming a monsoon-like downpour, and as Gojyo went to get plates and silverware, Hakkai neatly arranged the individual boxes of food on the coffee table.

"So uh, hope this is okay." Gojyo sat down opposite him, cross-legged on the floor. "I ordered two of the waffle combo, but I tacked on one of every side while you were getting dressed. Just in case."

"This is lovely, thank you." Hakkai speared himself some sausage links and a couple squares of cantaloupe. "I may pass on the grits, but the rest is very appetizing."

"Okay. Cool. The coffee should be ready in a minute."

"You made coffee?"

"Yeah. That's something I _can_ do for myself. "

"I presume it's a learned necessity in your line of work?"

"Heh, something like that." Gojyo arranged some waffles on his plate. "But it's also a necessity because I'm kind of a coffee snob. A while back, Sanzo hooked me up with some killer beans from this fair-trade catalogue his husband subscribes to, and I've been addicted to the stuff ever since. It's three times the price, but worth it. And, y'know, humane."

Hakkai nibbled delicately at a piece of bacon. "I never would have guessed you'd be the type to care about something like fair pay for farm workers." 

"Surprised?" 

"Mmm, somewhat. But it seems you actually have a very genteel disposition for a playboy, so not as surprised as you might think." 

Gojyo raised an eyebrow. "Is that another one of your 'generous compliments'?" 

"It was intended that way." 

"Mmmm." 

They were interrupted by a low chime emanating from the direction of the kitchen. 

"That's the coffee," Gojyo said. He pushed back from the table and stood up. "How do you take it?"

"Light, with milk and sugar." Hakkai stood as well. "And while you're preparing that, do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"No, go ahead. You can use mine, or there's a guest one down on the right." Gojyo motioned to the area behind the stairs. "Second door."

"Thank you." Hakkai gave him a pleasant smile before turning. And, once he was sure Gojyo was out of sight, he made for the guest bathroom and the two rooms sectioned off nearby.

It was oddly dark in that direction. The light from the panel of windows spanning the kitchen and living room didn't quite reach into the space, and with all the doors shut it had sort of an eerie, unused feel. And yet, in spite of that, there was a cluster photographs on the wall--one of a smiling little boy in a sailor suit that could only be young Gojyo, another, more faded image of a beautiful, young woman, and then a third--a black-and-white of a child, kneeling at an altar with a rosary. 

Hakkai stepped closer, trying to get a better look at the face. 

"That's not me." Hakkai jumped and spun around. Gojyo stood behind him, a mug in each hand, smiling in a way that didn't quite reach his eyes. "That's my dad. Sha senior." 

"Oh." Hakkai accepted the mug from Gojyo's outstretched hand. "You look just like him."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. It's the profile. We have the same nose." 

Hakkai looked back at the image. "Indeed you do. Do you have a good relationship with him? Your dad?"

"Not really. He worked a lot when I was young, and he died when I was 14. Right after my mom. We never had much of a chance to be close." 

"Oh. Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize."

"Eh. Don't worry about it. It's been long enough that it's not a fresh wound." Gojyo gestured toward the bathroom door. "Anyway, didn't you have to piss?"

"Yes." Hakkai handed back the mug. "And perhaps I should do that before I indulge in this divine-smelling coffee. I'll be right out."

"Hey, take your time. There's no rush. I'll be here." 

Hakkai chuckled and turned away.

Gojyo ambled back to the living room. 

Behind the closed doors, Hakkai allowed himself a brief moment of satisfaction. It had been a good night and an even better morning, and as he relieved himself and washed his hands, his reflection in the mirror confirmed it. He looked...well...satisfied was about the only descriptive he could come up with. His cheeks were flushed, his hair still slightly messy, and there was a softness about his eyes. It was quite attractive and, Hakkai reasoned, he could probably have another delightful evening without too much effort. He _was_ supposed to work, but finding someone to cover wouldn't be too difficult. The boys of CloudSandRain, after all, were always looking to make a little extra when they could. 

"Everything okay?" Gojyo asked when he re-emerged.

"Fine," Hakkai said. "And I am sincerely sorry about snooping in your hallway."

"You shouldn't be. People hang pictures on the wall to be seen and you saw them. Now you know I didn't spring fully-formed from the loins of the Goddess of Love, but that's no big deal. It's not like you'll give away my secret."

Hakkai had to laugh. "No," he said as he settled in and resumed his breakfast. "No, I won't. Though the thought is tempting."

"It's tempting to out me as a mere mortal?"

"More like tempting to say something that could potentially chase away the competition." Hakkai forked a sausage. "I don't like sharing, you see."

"That so?" 

"Mmm." 

Gojyo swirled a waffle through the puddle of syrup on his plate. "So no open relationships then? No surprise second boyfriend hiding behind door number one?"

Hakkai leaned over and lightly kissed Gojyo on the lips. "No surprise second boyfriend hiding behind door number one. I told you before, I’ve got nothing to hide and no one to hide it from. Including you."

Gojyo kissed him back, lips sweet with syrup. "That's the truth then? No bullshit?"

"That's the truth," Hakkai promised. "Absolutely no bullshit what so ever." 

***

They spent the afternoon together. Not intentionally, but the rain refused to let up, and Gojyo refused let Hakkai leave, claiming it was too much of an unnecessary risk for him to head home, even in a cab.

"It's _just_ rain," Hakkai told him, but Gojyo wouldn't hear it.

"Have you _seen_ how Floridians drive in the rain? Like assholes. And cabbies drive like assholes normally, so it would be like, assholes times 1000."

"You exaggerate."

"No, I do not. I've lived here most of my life and I have enough experience with Miami highways to know exactly what I'm talking about. Sit the fuck down."

Gojyo dead-bolted the door.

Hakkai stopped arguing.

After dinner (more take-out), they showered together, made out for a while, and then curled up naked under a blanket to watch crappy old movies. At one point, Sanzo called, and Hakkai had the pleasure of watching Gojyo's perfect ass stalk around the kitchen yelling profanities into the phone, and then the even greater pleasure of _all_ of naked Gojyo coming back and re-inserting himself into their cosy little nest. 

"You would think," Gojyo growled, "That I was the only regular to ever sit in VIP at Shangri-La the way he carries on. He about hit the ceiling when I told him I had company tonight and wasn't coming."

"Oh, I don't know about _that_." Hakkai reached back to caress Gojyo's hip. "But not going out tonight seems like a possibility."

"Pervert." Gojyo nipped his neck and slid his hand between Hakkai's knees. "I should call him back and tell him you said that." 

"How do you know Sanzo anyway?" Hakkai couldn't stop the little yawn that slipped out as Gojyo fondled him, his warmth pressed against Hakkai's back. "Just from clubbing?"

"No, we went to the same high school, and he let me move in with him for a little while after my parents died. I know he doesn't look like it, but he's actually a few years older than me, and he was in college with his own apartment so it...it kind of worked out. I was still a kid though, and even though his then-boyfriend, now-husband made sure the trust gave me enough money to live on and pay him some rent, I'm sure he was glad to see me turn eighteen. We're friends but...we're kinda bad friends. We fight way more than we get along."

Hakkai covered Gojyo's hand with his own. "Did you ever..."

"Fuck? No." Gojyo snuggled closer. "Sanzo's a one lover type of guy, and he's never been interested in me. To this day, I could probably spread myself naked across his lap and he'd tell me to get the fuck up and put some clothes on." 

Hakkai laughed and let his head drop back. "I can't even imagine," he murmured. "He must have a resolve of steel to resist someone like you." 

"More like he's just too fucking stubborn for his own good." Gojyo kissed his shoulder. "And you really don't have to keep flattering me. I am 100% into you until further notice." 

Hakkai smiled. "Further notice? How much longer is that?" 

Gojyo squeezed his cock, stroking his thumb across the head. "How much longer do you want it to be?"

Through heavily lidded eyes, Hakkai looked down. Gojyo's hand was tight around him, the pad of his thumb pressing just hard enough on a sensitive spot to make Hakkai whimper. It was hot. Erotic. Wrong, yet perfect and oh so good, and Hakkai's hips twitched, pushing into Gojyo's touch.

Gojyo rolled him onto his back. "I'm waiting," he murmured. 

He kissed Hakkai's right nipple. Hakkai whimpered and arched, squirming as Gojyo's wet tongue flicked over his skin in perfect time with the pulses of his hand. And in the end, he didn't answer, he just just came with Gojyo kissing him, listening to whispers about how beautiful he was, and the timbre of Gojyo's voice was enough to get Hakkai hard all over again as Gojyo pulled him into his lap. 

And when Gojyo whispered, "Stay one more night," his hips driving into Hakkai slow and steady, again and again, it never even occurred to Hakkai to turn him down.


End file.
